The Love Of A King
by yukikoneko1990
Summary: Sequel to 'In The Arms Of A King! Calen is with child, but there are dark forces at work. Will everything end alright for the King and his Consort? Slash, Mpreg, Rated M for a reason!


Written on **Yana5's** request!

I had no idea how to bring anyone from Harry's/Calen's past life back, so I improvised a bit. I hope you'll still like it!

**Disclaimer: ** I claim no rights to the characters of Harry Potter or the Lord of the Rings. They belong to their respective owners.

**Warnings: **slash, Mpreg, explicit content, angst

* * *

_Born of my voiceless time, your step  
Slowly, ecstatically advance:  
Toward my expectation's bed  
They move in a hushed, ice-clear trance._

_Pure being, shadow-shape divine -  
Your step deliberate, how sweet!  
God! - every gift I have imagined  
Comes to me on those naked feet._

_If so it be your offered mouth  
Is shaped already to appease  
That which occupied my thought  
With the live substance of a kiss, _

_Oh hasten not this loving act,  
Rapture where self and not-self meet:  
My life has been the awaiting you,  
your footfall was my own heart's beat._

_- Paul Valéry, 'Footsteps'_

* * *

A cold winter wind blew down the streets of the WhiteCity. The skies were dark with heavy clouds, and snow was falling and covering the world in a pure white blanket. There were no people on the streets; no soul wondered the silent city, as the first blizzard of the Fourth Age raged and roared through Minas Tirith.

In the highest tower of the Citadel, in front of a crackling fire, sitting in a wooden rocking chair was a vision in white. Raven black tresses fell around a slight form dressed in warm white clothes. Loving eyes the color of pure emeralds were full of warmth and adoration. Pale white skin shone like liquid gold in the light of the fire, and thin rosy lips were pulled into a loving smile.

In the arms of that beautiful creature was a miracle. Wrapped in warm blankets was a child only several weeks old. Its small head rested on the creature's chest and light warm breaths escaped the child's small mouth.

Low humming could be heard echoing in the stone room as the raven-haired creature rocked the child in its arms.

"I could spend eternity watching you." The creature raised its head and the smile on its face grew.

"Aragorn, you're here!" the King of the United Kingdoms entered the room, closing the door behind himself. He walked over to the rocking chair and bowed down to lay a kiss on his Consort's tender lips before he looked at the child sleeping in his Consort's arms. With a gentle hand he cupped the child's small head, as warmth radiated from every line of his face.

"He is already asleep." He commented lovingly and his Consort chuckled.

"He is but a few weeks old, my King. It will be a while before he will do much more than sleep." Aragorn chuckled and looked in his Consort's eyes. He kneeled beside the rocking chair as he reached up with his free hand to brush a few raven tresses behind a pointed ear.

"For as long as my two miracles are healthy and strong, I couldn't care less for anything else, my Calen." He said and Calen leaned down carefully to kiss him. "Come now, it is time for bed." He stood up and Calen followed, cooing at their son as he stirred in his arms. The baby stilled as they left the room, entering the bedroom.

While Aragorn left to change in his sleep-wear, Calen carried their son over to his crib. It was a beautiful thing carved out of a Mallorn tree; a gift from Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. The little pillow and the warm blanket were gifts from Lady Arwen who sowed them herself. Beside the crib were Lord Elrond's gifts - various toys for the little prince to play with when he grows a little older, like a rocking pony and a wooden chest full of various animals carved from the trees that grow in Rivendell.

As Calen laid their son in his crib and covered him with the blanket, the baby cooed and stirred a bit, laying his little fisted hands on the pillow on either side of his head, and sighing contently, not waking up.

"Sleep, my little Elessar." Calen whispered as he caressed his son's brow with the tips of his fingers. "Sleep, and let no bad dreams disturb you." He smiled when he felt two loving arms encircle his waist as Aragorn hugged him from behind.

"Come, my love. We have an early day tomorrow." Calen smiled and allowed Aragorn to lead them over to their bed. The King helped his Consort out of his heavy winter wear, and both slid under warm covers, immediately settling in each others arms.

Aragorn pulled Calen to his chest, burying his nose in his beloved's velvety hair, while Calen nuzzled back into his King's warm body, sighing as peace claimed his mind. They fell asleep within moments, wrapped up in each others warmth, lulled by the love they had for one another.

Come spring it will be a year since the defeat of Sauron and the start of the Fourth Age. A lot has happened since Aragorn was crowned King of Gondor and Arnor, and took Calénandir as his Consort. They were loved by all and known as fair rulers, just and merciful. They ruled in wisdom and understanding, giving Council to all who came asking, and shelter to all those in need.

It was a time of peace and prosperity, and there was not a soul in Middle-Earth that hoped it wouldn't last.

Some time later, Aragorn woke up to silent whimpering and the rustling of velvety sheets.

"Elessar?"

"Sleep, my love. I will see to him." Aragorn reassured Calen who immediately fell asleep again, and after he kissed his Consort's lips, Aragorn climbed out of bed to see to his fussing son.

"What is it, little one?" he murmured lovingly as he picked Elessar up into his strong arms, and the child stilled almost immediately. A pair of light green eyes gazed up at him, and the child's little mouth opened in a happy smile. Aragorn chuckled as he rocked his son in his arms, his heart full of warmth and love for their little miracle.

Uncalled for, painful memories filled Aragorn's mind. He looked at his sleeping husband and his heart clenched in remembered fear and anger.

Two times he almost lost his greatest treasure. Two times he failed to protect him, only the second time he had more than just Calen to protect. First time it was to the Shadow which almost took Calen from him. The second one was to his own mistake of trusting the wrong people.

With light footsteps, Aragorn approached their bed and took a seat, leaning back against the wooden headboard. As though feeling him - and Aragorn was sure that Calen could actually do so - Calen curled towards him, resting his head on Aragorn's thigh.

Aragorn sighed and allowed his eyes to slip closed.

_Never again_, he thought, _no harm shall befall him ever again._

* * *

_Second month of the Fourth Age_

* * *

"This is ridiculous." Calen muttered as he gazed in amazement as one servant after another brought various gifts into his and Aragorn's chambers. Gandalf chuckled standing right beside Calen, and the King Consort looked at him with wide eyes. "Will this not end?" he asked and Gandalf smiled at him kindly.

"Those are all gifts from various Lords of Gondor and Arnor, my dear. They are merely shows of respect and well-wishes to you and Aragorn."

"But what ever should I do with all of this?" the young Consort asked as he approached an open chest. Clothes of all colors and fabrics laid in it, and Calen picked up a beautiful light green tunic with silver embroideries. There were at least 7 more big chests around with clothes, several were smaller and contained jewelry of unimaginable values. There were books and transcripts in some, and several beautiful paintings in others. "I have never seen so many things in one place." Calen sounded somewhat lost, and Gandalf approached him to place a reassuring hand on Calen's shoulder.

"Tell the servants to put them away if you do not know what to do with all these things right now. You can look through them on a later date, when everything calms down a bit." Calen nodded and returned the tunic he took back into the chest.

"In all honesty, I almost miss the days I spent in Lothlórien." Calen spoke up. "They were much simpler."

"Do I hear regret in your voice?" Calen's beautiful face brightened when Aragorn's voice reached him, and he turned to look at the entrance to the room where Aragorn stood with obvious amusement on his charming features.

"Aragorn!" the King Consort rushed over to his beloved and fell into his expecting arms, laughing when Aragorn grabbed him around his waist and spun them in circles. Once Calen's feet were safely on the ground again, Aragorn bowed down and kissed him lovingly while Calen laughed against his lips. "Has the Council finally decided to give you back to me?" the Elf teased and Aragorn chuckled, resisting the urge to groan and roll his eyes.

"I have half a mind to mount a horse with you and ride as fast as the wind can carry us somewhere far away, where we wouldn't have to worry about silly, unimportant things."

"I sincerely doubt that the reestablishment of old laws and the reinstitution of the High Council of Men is silly and unimportant." Calen teased and Aragorn sighed.

"Nothing is more important to me than the time I get to spend with you, neenaramin." (my star) Calen chuckled and shook his head.

"Do not let the Council hear you say that, my King. It has reached my ears that there are a few Ladies of the Court that do not like me."

"That is to be expected." Gandalf joined their conversation, and Aragorn and Calen parted to look at the old Istari. "There will always be jealousy in the hearts of both men and women, my friends. You must not let it weigh down on your minds and hearts."

"That is not something that you have to worry about, Gandalf." Aragorn assured his friend as he wrapped his right arm around Calen's waist and held him close. "Nothing shall part me from Calen again." His words sounded like an oath and Calen gifted him with a beautiful smile.

"Nothing can take me from your side, Aragorn. This is where I belong." He said, and Gandalf couldn't help but smile at the sight of love radiating from their eyes. It was a beautiful sight to behold, and it warmed Gandalf's heart to know that the two men found one another in the times of great woe and now had the chance to live their lives in love and peace.

"I shall leave the two of you now. I must speak with Faramir and Eowyn." Gandalf bowed at the King and his Consort, and just as the last servant left their room, the door closed leaving the two men alone.

"You seem tense, Aragorn." Calen spoke lovingly as he placed his hands on Aragorn's chest and brushed them up to Aragorn's strong shoulders. The King sighed as he rested his hands on Calen's slim hips and pulled him close to his taller frame, bowing his head to nuzzle his nose against Calen's.

"Sometimes I think that I prefer the predictable dangers of the Wilderness than the unpredictable dangers of the Court." He mourned and Calen laughed lightly, cupping Aragorn's face between his hands and pulling him into a kiss.

"Do you have any place to be?" he asked and Aragorn shook his head.

"Thankfully no. We are free until dinner." Calen smiled and nodded.

"Come then. I know how to help you relax." He said as he took Aragorn's hands in his smaller ones and led him over to their big bed. "Take off your tunic and lie down on your stomach. I will be right back." He instructed as he left for the bathroom while Aragorn did as he was told. He came back moments later with a beautiful glass bottle in his hands with a milky white liquid in it.

He placed it on the nightstand before he took his short-sleeved tunic off, remaining in a button up shirt. He rolled his sleeves up to his elbows and straddled Aragorn's strong thighs before he summoned the bottle into his hands. He uncapped it and spilled some of the liquid in his right hand, the scent of water-lilies and lavender spreading through the air in a matter of seconds. He levitated the bottle back onto the nightstand before he rubbed his hands together, spreading the oil over them.

Aragorn sighed in relaxation when he felt Calen's small hands on his back spreading the oil over taunt, coiled muscles.

Calen smiled lovingly as he felt his beloved slowly relax under his skillful hands. He gently rubbed the tight knots from Aragorn's shoulders and along the curve of his spine. His nimble fingers eased all traces of worries from Aragorn's body. The scent of the oil calmed Aragorn's mind, bringing peace to his thoughts.

The Elf chuckled when a groan rumbled in Aragorn's chest after he managed to break one particularly tight knot on the small of Aragorn's back.

"You should stop worrying so much, my King. It is not good for your health." He commented and Aragorn sighed.

"What isn't good for my health is spending too much time away from you." Calen laughed lightly as his hands slid up Aragorn's back to his shoulders and down his arms. He sat up and leaned over Aragorn to peck his cheek, but before he could climb off of their bed, Aragorn grabbed his right wrist and tugged him back, and within seconds Calen was lying under Aragorn whose dilated eyes gazed down at him with mischievousness shinning in them. "And where do you think you are going?" he murmured in a deep, reverberating voice, making a shiver shake Calen's body.

"I thought I would leave you to rest, my King." Calen answered looking at Aragorn with faked innocence. The King hummed as he kneeled over the Elf, and raised his right hand to hook his index finger under the collar of Calen's shirt.

"I finally have time to be with you, neenaramin. I am not letting you out of my sight." He spoke lowly as he tugged one button after another from their holes, revealing the soft planes of Calen's defined torso to his hungry eyes.

Calen's breath caught in his chest and he threw his head back closing his eyes as Aragorn bowed down to lay a light kiss on the hollow of his throat. Heat was already growing in his body as Aragorn placed his right hand on his stomach spreading his fingers and sliding his hand up his side until his thumb brushed over Calen's left nipple. The Elf gasped and arched up as Aragorn kissed down his chest and while his left hand fisted in the sheets covering their bed, his right hand tangled in Aragorn's hair.

Aragorn swallowed difficultly, keeping a tight rein on his desire as he adored the body trembling under him. It has been a while since he last made love to his raven-haired Elf. His days were full of meetings with different people, of visiting officials and making sure everything in his Kingdom ran smoothly. More often than not he would see Calen during breakfast and dinner only, and later they would simply slip into bed, wrapped in each other's arms, too tired for anything else.

Through all of that, Calen said nothing. He merely smiled when Aragorn would rise in a hurry from breakfast and wish him good luck. In the evenings he would lovingly kiss Aragorn's forehead and wish him good night, humming as Aragorn fell into exhausted slumber with his head resting on Calen's chest.

The Elf took almost everything in stride, making sure that everything was alright in the palace while Aragorn took care of the business concerning their Kingdom. He never once complained in the past two months that Aragorn was almost never there. He never once said anything or showed anger or displeasure, only unlimited support and unconditional love.

Aragorn knew about the whispers among some of the Court Ladies. He heard from Faramir and Eowyn that a few daughters of the higher officials were not pleased that their King chose Calen as his Consort. There was nothing he could do about it at the moment, but his Steward also told him that Calen managed to brush all of them off with grace and poise.

There was no doubt in Aragorn's heart that someday someone would try to contest his choice of companion, and he hoped with every piece of his soul that he would be there with Calen when that happened.

He would allow no harm to befall his beloved; not now, not ever.

"Aragorn!" the Elf cried out as the Man kissed his straining need through the light material of his leggings while he hooked his fingers under the waistband and slowly tugged them down. Calen's hips rose up and Aragorn licked his lips as his Consort's body was gloriously revealed to him. He threw Calen's clothes on the floor carelessly as he sat back on his legs under watchful emerald eyes. He crawled on all fours to loom over Calen, and goose-bumps covered his skin when Calen reached up with trembling hands to cup Aragorn's face between them and pull him into a deep kiss. His shirt slid down his shoulders to gather around his elbows, seeming almost gray against the perfect paleness of Calen's unblemished skin.

"Lie on your stomach." Aragorn requested gently and the Elf tilted his head to the side in confusion before he did what he was told. Aragorn took his boots and pants off leaving them on the floor, and reached for the bottle of oil Calen left on the nightstand while Calen took off his shirt and laid down on the bed with his hands tucked under his head facing away from Aragorn.

Aragorn uncapped the bottle and spilled some of the oil on his right hand, spreading it over his fingers as he returned the bottle to the nightstand. He laid down beside Calen and kissed his right shoulder making his beloved shiver. He gently traced the curve of Calen's spine with the tips of his oiled fingers, his mouth watering at the silent gasps leaving his Consort's perfect lips.

Once he reached his destination, he rubbed a gentle circle around Calen's entrance, making his hips twitch back towards his hand and his whole body shiver. Aragorn sneaked his left hand under Calen and pulled him back to chest, littering kisses and gentle nips over Calen's right shoulder. He hooked Calen's right leg over his right forearm, making the Elf almost lie on him as he pushed his index finger inside him, his cock twitching at the feeling of the tight heat encircling and clamping down on his finger.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he pushed his finger in and out of Calen, making sure to brush over his prostate with a light, teasing touch. Calen's right hand was fisted in the pillow his head was resting on, and he was biting into his left hand, gasping and whimpering around it.

Deeming Calen ready, Aragorn added another finger burying his face in Calen's velvety hair when the Elf arched his torso, moving with the slow rhythm Aragorn set up. He was finding it hard to breathe and felt as though he would burst, but he was determined to make Calen feel good before he even thought of granting relief to himself.

Pale skin glimmered with a thin sheen of sweat, and raven locks contrasted sharply against it. Aragorn swallowed difficultly as he added the third finger and Calen moaned around the fist he was biting into when Aragorn pressed against his prostate with more force than before. He was hardly moving his fingers, massaging that sweet, sweet bundle of nerves sending surges of pleasure up Calen's spine.

He could tell that the Elf was close and slowly pulled his fingers out. Spreading the rest of the oil over his aching length, he aligned it with Calen's entrance pushing in inch by agonizing inch.

He stilled when he was buried to the hilt as he snuck his right arm from under Calen's thigh and gently took a hold of his weeping cock. Rolling his hips slowly in time with the pumping of his hand, Aragorn gave in to the pleasure threatening to overwhelm him. Calen came with a choked up scream, and Aragorn squeezed his eyes tightly shut and grunted through clenched teeth as he followed after him.

Breathing together, their hearts beating in sync, they enjoyed the aftermath of their orgasm. Aragorn wiped his right hand on the sheets before he covered Calen's lower stomach with it. Calen lowered his right hand and entwined their fingers together, sighing in content when Aragorn kissed his shoulder lovingly.

"What brought this on, my King?" the Elf whispered tiredly and Aragorn hummed as he rested his cheek on Calen's shoulder.

"I hardly had time to touch you for two months. I cannot help but feel that I have greatly neglected you." Calen chuckled and gave a squeeze to Aragorn's hand.

"Two months ago we were at war, Aragorn. It is only normal that it will be a while until everything settles. And besides, I am not alone. While I would love to spend more time with you, I have Eowyn and Gandalf, if he is not with you and Faramir at Council-meetings."

"But that is not the same as us spending time together." Aragorn answered and tightened his hold on Calen. "I did not marry the Council. I married _you_." Calen chuckled and nudged back against Aragorn. He slowly slipped out of the Elf, allowing Calen to turn around. He leaned on his right hand, looking down at Aragorn with a loving smile. His hair fell around his slight form like a veil, and his eyes shone like emerald jewels in the moonlight. He raised his right hand and gently tucked a few of Aragorn's brown locks behind his right ear before he caressed his bearded face with the back of his fingers.

"Yes, you married me." Calen whispered, "But you are not only my husband, Aragorn; you are also the King of Gondor and Arnor, and you have a responsibility to your people. Worry not about me. There will come a time when we will be together more often." Aragorn swallowed and wet his lips. He rested his right hand on Calen's left hip, rubbing small circles in the pale skin with his thumb. The sun was setting, bathing Calen in orange, purple and yellow lights, making him look like a nymph the Valar sent to Aragorn to ease his heart and bring repose to his tired mind.

"Every day you give me more and more reasons to love you." He whispered and Calen laughed lightly; a sound that Aragorn could swear was equal to the enchanting songs of the Valar.

"I need no reason to love you, my King; my hope. I have died once to come to this world, and I have died again and came to life to be with you. You are my life, Aragorn. I cannot be without you and therefore there is no way that I couldn't love you. Whatever sorrows lay ahead, whatever perils, I will always be by your side." Aragorn felt as though a steel hand was squeezing his heart. He pulled Calen into a hug, and the Elf sighed as he tucked his head under Aragorn's chin. The King kissed the top of his head as he closed his eyes, and in his heart he repeated the oath he gave on their wedding day.

_No harm shall ever again befall you, Calen. For as long as I draw breath, you shall be safe._

* * *

_… I almost gave my life long ago for a thing  
That has gone to dust now, stinging my eyes -  
It is strange how often a heart must be broken  
Before the years can make it wise._

_-Sara Teasdale, 'Dust'_

* * *

Eowyn looked up from the book she was reading when a tired sigh broke her concentration. Her eyes rested on the deceivingly delicate form of the King Consort, and she frowned in worry when she saw his sad, weary countenance. He also had a book in his hands, but she noticed that he hadn't turned the pages in a while. Even though he was sitting straight, the weight that rested on his shoulders did not go unnoticed under her watchful gaze.

"Is something wrong, my Lord?" she asked and Calen raised his head to look at her, trying to gift her with one of his beautiful smiles, but it was obvious that he was unable to muster the strength to do so.

"How many times have I asked you to call me by my name, Eowyn. Please, I would like to believe that we have more than just the relationship of a King Consort and a Lady of the Court." Eowyn smiled at him gently and nodded, but before she could answer him, she heard what sounded like mocking laughter coming from a group of young Court maidens sitting a small distance away from them.

She saw the corners of Calen's lips tilt downwards and his knuckles turned white from the force he was clenching his book with.

"You can hear what they are saying?" she asked and Calen looked at her with a wavering smile.

"To my misfortune." His voice was strained and Eowyn noticed the slight shivers which started to shake his body.

"Calen-…"

"Please, excuse me, Eowyn. I am not feeling well. I will see you at dinner." He closed his book and stood up, and if one didn't look close enough they wouldn't see his inner turmoil showing in his dignified, proud stance. He walked out of the Courtyard and into the stone halls of the Citadel, not aware that Eowyn was following him from a safe distance.

She noticed that his skin looked paler than usual, and that his eyes were unusually shadowed, and she knew that she would not know peace if something happened to him and she wasn't there to help him.

In her heart she cursed the jealous ignorance of some of the Court Ladies. She knew what they were saying about the King Consort. She knew that they thought that he wasn't worthy of the King, that Aragorn should have taken a woman of Gondor as his Consort; someone who could have given him an heir. She knew they often commented on the fact that Aragorn and Calen rarely spend time together. They twisted the truth making it seem as though Aragorn was avoiding Calen, and even though the Elf knew that it wasn't true - that Aragorn was dealing with the affairs of the Kingdom - the rumors that the Ladies of the Court spread were still hurting him.

It did not help that just this morning they received news that Aragorn would have to ride to Edhellond to deal with a few problems that arose concerning the town chieftain.

Her thoughts came to a sharp stop when she saw Calen sway and lean onto the wall to for support.

"Calen?!" she cried out in terror and ran to his side just as he slid down the wall. She fell on her knees beside him and placed her hands on his heaving shoulders. His right hand was holding onto the wall while his left was fisted in his shirt on his chest. Sweat covered his brow, his eyes were slipping closed, and he was breathing as though he ran a mile. "Calen, what is it? What is wrong?" he raised his head to look at her, but before he could answer his eyes slipped closed and he slumped against the wall, his hands falling limply by his sides. "Help! Someone help!" Eowyn cried out.

"Eowyn!" she turned around frantically and relief colored her face when she saw Faramir running towards them. "What happened?" he asked as he kneeled beside Eowyn and Calen.

"He collapsed! Carry him to his room. I will go to inform King Aragorn and Gandalf." Faramir nodded and carefully scooped Calen's light body into his arms while Eowyn ran down the hallway towards the Crown room.

* * *

Aragorn was hardly aware of the conversation going on around him. He knew the Council was discussing the possibility of opening the old trading routes with the harbors in Befalas, Anfalas and Andrast, but for the life of him, he couldn't concentrate.

There was a strange feeling in his guts, and he felt as though something heavy was resting on his shoulders, pressing down on him as though to tell him that there were more urgent things to worry about.

He caught Gandalf's gaze and the Istari threw him an encouraging glance, and Aragorn would have felt slightly better if in that moment the door of the Throne room didn't slam open and Eowyn ran in as though the Hounds of Hell were chasing her.

"My King, you must come quickly!" ignoring the Council-members, Aragorn jumped out of his chair and met Eowyn half way.

"What is it? What happened?" he asked as fear gripped his heart.

"My King, you must hurry! His Highness, the King Consort - he isn't well!" she spoke through tears of fear and worry, and Aragorn's heart sunk.

"Gandalf, hurry!" without sparing a glance at the Council-members, Aragorn rushed out of the Throne room and down the hallways of the Citadel. Eowyn and Gandalf were right behind him, but the only thought in Aragorn's mind was to reach Calen's side as soon as possible.

He ran into his and Calen's bedroom and came to a sharp stop when he found Faramir sitting beside a sleeping Calen, pressing a wet towel to Calen's forehead.

"My King!" he stood up quickly and moved to the side when Aragorn hurried over to the bed. He kneeled beside it, feeling faint, and took a gentle hold of Calen's right hand with his shivering ones.

"Calen?" he called weakly searching for any sign of injury on Calen's still form, but beside the paleness of his face he found none.

"Aragorn." He looked over his shoulder at Gandalf who slowly approached him. "Allow me to see to him. You need to calm down." The King of the United Kingdoms swallowed and nodded slowly. He stood up on shaky legs and took a few steps back, allowing Gandalf to take his place. He walked over to the fireplace and heavily took a seat in one of the armchairs, placed his elbows on his knees and hid his face in his hands, fighting back tears of self-hatred, fear and worry.

Calen was ill! How did he not see it? How could he have missed it! He woke up with him every morning, spent breakfast and dinner with him, and went to bed with him every night; how did he not see that he was not feeling well?!

"My King?" he raised his head when Eowyn's voice reached his ears and he found her kneeling beside him with her hands placed comfortingly on his left arm.

"What happened, Eowyn? What happened to Calen?" he asked in a weak, broken voice, and before she answered him, Eowyn looked at her husband who was standing by the fireplace with his arms clasped behind his back and a compassionate gaze focused on their King.

"His Highness - _Calen_ and I were in the gardens." She started. "We thought we could spend some time there reading in peace. There were a few Ladies of the Court there as well, but they did not sit with us. I noticed that something was bothering him. Apparently, he could hear them talking about him. He excused himself, and at first I thought that he was tired of hearing them gossip, but then I noticed that his hands were shaking and that he looked unsteady on his feet so I decided to follow him. I saw him collapse in the hallway and while Faramir brought him to your chambers I ran to find you."

"Thank you, Eowyn." Aragorn whispered. "Thank you for being there for Calen when I cannot be."

"Do not blame yourself for this, my King." Faramir spoke up and Aragorn looked at him. "This is not your fault."

"How is this not my fault, Faramir? Instead of spending time with my Consort I am constantly on meetings. Tomorrow I would have left him here while I traveled to Edhellond. I have neglected the most important person in my life and because of what? Because of my duties to the Kingdom? I concern myself with it instead of taking care of the people insulting Calen behind my back. I allowed it all to go unpunished! I let him suffer through it alone!"

"With all due respect, my King, but do you not think that Calen would have told you something if he could not handle the rumors and gossip alone?" Eowyn asked him and Aragorn frowned at her.

"King Consort is strong." Faramir agreed with his wife and smiled at Aragorn comfortingly when he looked at him. "He knows very well to just ignore the rumors spreading around the City by jealous women. Whatever it is that ails him will most certainly be of short lasting. Have faith in your husband. If it were something serious, I have no doubt that he would have already told you." Aragorn nodded weakly and gulped. While Faramir and Eowyn spoke with good intentions, their words did nothing to alleviate the sorrow which gripped Aragorn's heart.

"Well, well, well." Aragorn and Eowyn jumped to their feet while Faramir took a step forward when Gandalf spoke up. The Istari chuckled and stood up still looking at Calen's sleeping face. "I haven't seen something like this since the beginnings of the First Age."

"Gandalf, what is it? What is wrong with Calen?" Aragorn asked as he hurried over to Gandalf and took the seat the Istari occupied a moment ago. He took Calen's right hand between his bigger, shaking ones and looked up at Gandalf while Faramir and Eowyn approached the bed, and the Steward of Gondor wrapped his left arm around Eowyn's waist.

"There is nothing wrong with Calénandir, my friend." Gandalf spoke as happiness radiated from his pale blue eyes. "On the contrary; you and Calen have been blessed by the Valar with something that hasn't been seen since the olden days when the sons and daughters of the High Powers walked these lands." Aragorn's breath hitched in his throat and his eyes widened.

"You cannot mean-…" the King whispered and Gandalf chuckled as he placed his right hand on Aragorn's left shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Aragorn?" before Gandalf could say a word Calen's voice broke the strained silence. Aragorn immediately focused on him, losing sight of everything else.

"I am here, a'mael." (beloved) He whispered as he gently caressed Calen's left cheek with the back of his right hand.

"Mani marte?" (What happened?) Calen looked around in confusion.

"You collapsed on your way to our rooms, Calen. Why did you not tell me that you weren't feeling well?" Aragorn asked with a worried, broken expression and Calen frowned.

"I was feeling alright last we saw one another." He answered and looked at Gandalf who smiled at him in a knowing way.

"You have been keeping secrets from us, Calénandir." He chastised kindly and Calen's lips opened in rebuttal, but Gandalf interrupted him before he could speak. "Tell us, Calen, while we know that you do not like to use magic in front of people, why have you been using it less in private as well?"

"Because I - I would feel weak every time I would do magic. I thought it was because I still haven't gotten used to it again." He said as fear started to blossom in his eyes. "Gandalf, what is wrong with me? Why am I-…"

"Do not fret, child." Gandalf interrupted him calmly. "Your magic is simply focusing inwards more and more to make sure that your child grows safe and sound." Shocked silence settled over the occupants of the room as they stared at Gandalf with wide eyes. He chuckled and his eyes twinkled as he took his staff in both hands and leaned on it. "I have not seen this since the bloodlines of Elves grew weak with time." He muttered into his chin.

"A child?" Aragorn whispered as he placed his hand on Calen's lower stomach before he looked at his face. "Is it possible?"

"To magic, my friend, nothing is impossible." Gandalf spoke up. "Rejoice, for in a few short months you two will become parents." Faramir and Eowyn exchanged joyous glances while Aragorn gazed at Calen's shocked countenance.

"Parents?" Calen's voice wavered as he looked in Aragorn's eyes. "A child?" Aragorn swallowed as tears filled his eyes, and one by one started to trail down his face. Neither he nor Calen noticed when Gandalf showed Eowyn and Faramir to follow him out.

"Aragorn?" said man looked up at Calen's face, and the Elf's bottom lip quivered when he saw tears trailing down Aragorn's cheeks, and the pure joy shining in his eyes.

"You are with child." He whispered as though he couldn't quite grasp it.

"Yes, my King; I am with child." Calen stated as a smile started to grown on his lips. In the next moment Aragorn moved forward, cupped Calen's face between his hands and kissed him like he never did before.

"I don't deserve you. I don't deserve you-…" he whispered between kisses as he rested his forehead on Calen's, feeling his beloved's hands fist on his forearms. "I neglected you, and I wronged you, and broke every promise I ever gave you, and-…"

"Aragorn!" Calen stopped him and Aragorn looked into his eyes, seeing tears trailing down his cheeks. He wiped them away with his thumbs as joy and pain mixed in his heart. "Think not of it, _please_. You blame yourself for something I don't blame you for. You deserve everything I can give you, because you have given me reason to live. Please!" he whispered brokenly, and not able to find the words to answer him with, Aragorn kissed him again pouring all the love and adoration he held in his heart into that simple action.

"I love you." He whispered as Calen wrapped his arms around him. "I love you with everything I am." He buried his face in Calen's neck as the Elf brushed his right hand through Aragorn's hair.

"And I love you too, my King; my hope. I love you too."

* * *

_Until I lose my soul and lie  
Blind to the beauty of the earth,  
Deaf though shouting wind goes by,  
Dumb in a storm of mirth; _

_Until my heart is quenched at length  
And I have left the land of men,  
Oh, let me love with all my strength  
Careless if I am loved again._

_-Sara Teasdale, 'A Prayer'_

* * *

"For Valar's sake, Aragorn, you are speaking to my stomach!" Calen laughed teasingly only to have his husband shush him with an amused glare and a smile tugging at his lips.

Calen was sitting comfortably in an armchair while Aragorn was sitting on the floor between his legs with his forearms resting on Calen's thighs and face close to his stomach.

"Do no listed to your Atara, my son." (mother) He spoke in a staged whisper. "He is merely jealous that I am showing more attention to you than him." Calen rolled his eyes although he couldn't stop grinning.

According to Gandalf he was in his third month of pregnancy, and everything was progressing nicely.

The word of the King Consort's pregnancy reached every corner of Middle-Earth as though carried by the wind, and joy spread through the Kingdoms of Gondor and Arnor. After Aragorn walked into the Throne room and announced to the Council-members that his husband was with child, a few things changed. For once the trip to Edhellond was postponed until a later date, and all of a sudden the meetings were fewer and of short lasting, giving Aragorn more time to spend with his pregnant husband.

Of course, he would still have to travel to Edhellond, but he wanted to make sure that Calen was alright before he even thought of mounting a horse and leaving his husband alone. He thought of taking him along, especially since Calen finally caved in and told Aragorn of all the rumors the Ladies of the Court were spreading, but Gandalf said that traveling at such lengths when Calen was only in his third month of pregnancy was not a good idea.

Even though Aragorn wanted to take action against those spreading lies behind his back, Calen talked him out of it saying that rumors never hurt anyone, and that he should concentrate on arranging everything in their Kingdom so that when their child was born they would be able to raise him in peace.

"I am the one carrying him, Aragorn, I have nothing to be jealous about." Aragorn chuckled at Calen's words and slowly stood up. He took Calen's hands and led him over to their bed. "Aragorn, what are you doing?" Calen asked as his King and Husband kneeled on the bed and moved backwards on it making Calen follow him. Aragorn then sat back on his legs and pulled Calen closer until he was straddling his thighs. He placed his hands on Calen's waist and looked up at him with a loving smile.

"I am taking what I can before I ride out the day after tomorrow, so that memories of you may warm me in the nights I shall spend away from you." Calen smiled and tilted his head to the side as he wrapped his arms around Aragorn's shoulders.

"And what shall keep me warm while you are away, Estel?" he asked and Aragorn leaned up to kiss him.

"My thoughts shall always be with you, neenaramin." Aragorn whispered as he pushed his hands under Calen's tunic to reach warm, soft skin. "You will be my first thought in the morning and the last before I go to sleep. I shall visit you in my dreams, and my love will always watch over you no matter the distance." As he spoke he laid Calen down on their bed.

Unaware of dark thoughts passing through jealous minds, the two made love long into the night, not aware that there were cold winds blowing in their future.

* * *

Calen sighed as he swayed back and forth in the rocking chair placed on the balcony of his and Aragorn's room.

"Is something on your mind?" he looked at Eowyn and smiled at her kindly as a warm wind danced around them.

"I am just thinking, Eowyn." He said. "Aragorn left 5 days ago. I hope he and his entourage are safe.

"I am sure the King is alright, Calen." She said and Calen's eyes glimmered with warmth. "Do not worry. The days of his absence shall pass quickly, and once he comes back you shall await the birth of your child together."

"I know." He answered as he placed his hands on his still flat stomach. "It is my greatest wish for Aragorn to be there when his son is born."

"You already know it is a boy?" Eowyn asked with eyes wide with wonder and Calen chuckled as he shook his head.

"No, we don't. It is just a feeling I have." He smiled as he looked at the blue horizon. "I have a feeling I am carrying a son." He looked at her and winked. "I'm sure you'll know that feeling soon enough." A furious blush covered Eowyn's cheeks and Calen laughed merrily.

"I will go and see when dinner will be served." She said and hurried away, followed by Calen's amused chuckling.

When he heard the door close he sighed, leaned his head back on the high back of the chair, closed his eyes and lovingly rubbed his stomach .

_Grow strong and healthy, my son_, he thought as he opened his eyes and looked to the East. _You're father is doing his best to create a peaceful world for you._

* * *

_It is enough for me by day  
To walk the same bright earth with him;  
Enough that over us by night  
The same great roof of stars is dim. _

_I do not hope to bind the wind  
Or set a fetter on the sea -  
It is enough to feel his love  
blow by like music over me._

_-Sara Teasdale, 'Enough'_

* * *

A month has passed since Aragorn left for Edhellond, and two weeks since they received news that the King would have to make a detour to Erech to handle a problem with bandits robbing nearby villages, before he returned to Minas Tirith.

Even though he shouldn't be worrying, Calen couldn't find peace of mind. His thoughts were wary and his dreams full of dark omens. Gandalf, Faramir and Eowyn noticed that he wasn't feeling well, but Faramir had his duties as the Steward of Gondor, Gandalf has taken Aragorn's place in the Council, and Eowyn, no matter how much she wanted to, couldn't spend every waking moment with Calen.

He rubbed his eyes as he slowly gave up on reading and placed the book on the small table beside the armchair he was sitting in. He blew out the candle and made his way to bed.

The moon broke through the clouds, shining light into the bedroom and Calen stopped before he slid into bed when he thought he saw a shape within the moonlight.

"Prongs?" he whispered as the shape grew stronger and stronger, and the stag bowed his head at Calen before it galloped out of the room and into the hallway. Without giving it any thought, Calen ran after him.

He ran into the hallway and stopped in his tracks looking left and right in his search of Prongs, and he hurried left when he saw him appear down the hall. He followed Prongs down many hallways and halted in his step when he saw Prongs standing in front of a hardly open door behind which voices were coming. Prongs nodded towards the door before he disappeared and Calen's heart skipped a beat as he slowly approached the door, trying not to make a sound.

"It has already been arranged. I have the poison here, and once the Elf is gone all you will have to do is get close to the King. We will have the power we always wanted." Calen's left hand flew to his mouth to muffle a gasp of shock while his right hand fisted on his stomach.

"But what if they discover that he was poisoned? They will start an investigation, and one day they are bound to-…"

"They will find _nothing_." A male voice interrupted the voice of a young woman, and Calen had to use every bit of courage and strength he had left to stop himself from running away.

He knew it would be a stupid idea to reveal himself. He didn't know if the two conspirators were the only ones. He didn't even know who they were although their voices did sound familiar.

"This poison is untraceable. It will appear as though he succumbed to a fever." Unable to listen anymore, and feeling panic rising, Calen turned on his heel and ran down the hallway. He needed to tell someone.

He needed to find help.

* * *

"Are you sure you cannot remember who those voices belong to?" Faramir asked and Calen shook his head. He was sitting beside Eowyn on her and Faramir's bed, and Eowyn had her right arm wrapped around his shoulders while she covered his hands which he clasped in his lap with her left hand.

"I know I heard them somewhere, but I cannot remember where. I cannot make the connection." Even though it has been some time since he ran to their room and woke them up Calen was till shaking. He was still pale and covered in a cold sweat.

Gandalf, who was sitting in an armchair beside the fireplace, hummed and took a firmer hold of his staff.

"Right now we should be thinking of a way to protect you." He said.

"We can't." Eowyn said. "The poison is untraceable and obviously slow acting if what Calen heard is true, so even if we check his food and drinks we will probably find nothing, and if the conspirators find out that we know they might take drastic measures. We cannot spend every living moment with Calen. They are bound to catch him alone, and in his condition, he cannot protect himself."

"Then we make him disappear." Faramir said and everyone looked at him. His eyes were dark in the weak light of the candles, and the expression on his face was that of deep thought. "We make sure that Calen is brought someplace where they will not be able to hurt him."

"I could go to Lórien, or even Rivendell!" Calen suggested breathlessly.

"You are not fit to travel such distance. The roads are still not safe enough. We would need to send men with you and someone might see you. You could be attacked by the remaining Orcs and Wargs. We cannot take that chance." Gandalf said and Calen's eyes filled with tears.

"Then what should we do?" he asked and looked at Faramir.

"There is a place where you would be safe." Faramir said and Calen's eyes widened with hope. "There is a small house that belonged to my mother in the forest by the firth of river Serni. No one but me and now you, Gandalf and Eowyn know about it. It is a two days ride with our fastest horses, but you would be safe there. The roads that lead there are old and rarely traveled by. Calen, it will take me a day to prepare supplies for you and arrange transport. Do you think that you would be alright waiting for another day?"

"I will spend the day with him." Eowyn said before Calen could answer. "I'll prepare his food and drinks and make sure no one enters his chambers."

"Good. Eowyn, I would like you to go with him." Eowyn agreed with her husband's words without hesitation and Faramir smiled at her lovingly. "While you are in hiding, Gandalf and I will start an investigation. We will find the conspirators and take care of them."

"What about Aragorn?" Calen asked weakly.

"We do not know who we can trust." Gandalf answered. "Aragorn will find everything out upon his return. I think we can all agree that the only thing that matters right now is your safety and the safety of your unborn child." Calen nodded and licked his dry lips.

"Come on, now. You need to rest." Eowyn spoke comfortingly and Calen snorted as he fought back tears.

"I won't be able to sleep tonight." He whispered as he trembled in Eowyn's gentle hold.

"Stay here with Eowyn and try to get some sleep. Gandalf and I will start on preparations right away." Faramir said and nodded at Gandalf before both of them left the room.

The moment the door closed Calen turned towards Eowyn, hugged her close and buried his face in her shoulder as he cried.

Eowyn closer her eyes as she hugged him back, brushing her right hand through Calen's long hair.

"Everything will be alright, Calen." She whispered, although her own heart was heavy with sorrow. "Everything will be alright."

* * *

"Stay safe." Faramir whispered as Eowyn pulled her hood over her head. He pulled her into a kiss and held her tight for a long moment, knowing that it might be a while before he would see her again. "I will come for you the moment it is safe to return."

"I know. Be safe." She whispered and kissed him again quickly before she climbed the carriage where Calen already waited for her with his hood pulled low over his face and nothing to show who it was exactly that was leaving Minas Tirith in the middle of the night.

As Eowyn took the reins from Gandalf, he covered her hands with his and looked first at Calen and then at her.

"Ride fast, and stop for nothing. I will have my Eagles deliver you supplies at the end of the month if we do not solve this by that time. If you need to go to the nearby village make sure no one sees who you are, and ensure that no one follows you. The safety of the King Consort is our prime concern." Gandalf spoke and Eowyn nodded at him.

"I will protect him with my life." She said, and before Gandalf or Faramir could say anything, she snapped the reins and the horses broke into a quick, steady run.

"May the Valar watch over you." Gandalf murmured and Faramir nodded. "Come, Faramir. There is a lot to do."

"Let us start."

* * *

Aragorn could barely contain his excitement as the gates of Minas Tirith came into sight.

Three months of traveling and protecting various villages and small towns. Three months away from his beloved Elf.

He couldn't wait to finally hold Calen in his arms. He couldn't wait to map every line and curve of Calen's body with his hands. The Elf was already in his sixth month of pregnancy so he was probably already showing, and Aragorn could hardly wait to place his hand on Calen's stomach and feel their child move.

The moment he entered Minas Tirith though, he could tell that something was wrong. It felt as though a heavy cloud of worry and anticipation was covering the city, and Aragorn suddenly had a very bad feeling deep in his guts. Waving at his men to make their way to the stables alone, Aragorn pushed Brego into a fast gallop and all but flew up the levels of the City. He reached the gates of the Citadel in record time, and pulled Brego into a sharp stop when the door opened and Faramir and Gandalf came out to meet him.

"What is it? What happened?" he asked as he mounted off of Brego just as the two reached him.

"It is a long story, King Aragorn, and one best told in safer territories." Gandalf spoke quickly and Aragorn's eyes darkened with worry, as realization dawned on him.

"Where is Calénandir?" he pressed out through his teeth as Gandalf and Faramir exchanged glances. "Where is my husband?!"

* * *

Faramir was surprised when Aragorn pulled him into a hug the moment he and Gandalf finished informing him of everything that transpired since Aragorn left Minas Tirith.

"Thank you, my brother." Aragorn whispered in Faramir's ear and the younger man returned the hug, holding on just as tightly as Aragorn was holding on to him. "Thank you for protecting my family."

"You would have done the same." Faramir said as they parted and Aragorn clapped his left shoulder with his right arm, nodding at Faramir in confirmation.

"I would." He said, although words weren't necessary. "Now, how much do we know?" he looked at Gandalf and the Istari sighed.

"We have a list of suspects. They were all rumored to plot against Calen, but we have no proof. Ever since we made Calen disappear, every single one of our suspects has been extremely careful. We didn't manage to catch them in the act." Faramir answered and Gandalf nodded in agreement. Aragorn frowned and bowed his head in thought.

A moment later he raised his head and determination such as Faramir and Gandalf have never seen shone in Aragorn's stormy gray eyes.

"Then it is time to do things differently."

* * *

Eowyn looked up from the stew she was making when she heard light humming coming from somewhere in the small house. She left their lunch to boil as she followed the sound of the light notes to the back porch, and found Calen sitting in a big swing upon several comfortable pillows. His head was bowed and his eyes were closed, and his hands rested on his stomach which was quite big for him being only 6 months pregnant.

She leaned against the doorway realizing he hadn't noticed her coming out, and a small smile tugged on her lips when he started to sing.

_"A song of Enchantment I sang me there, _  
_ In a green-green wood, by waters fair, _  
_ Just as the words came up to me _  
_ I sang it under the wild wood tree._

_Widdershins turned I, singing it low, _  
_ Watching the wild birds come and go; _  
_ No cloud in the deep dark blue to be seen _  
_ Under the thick-thatched branches green._

_Twilight came: silence came: _  
_ The Planet of Evening's silver flame; _  
_ By darkening paths I wandered through _  
_ Thickets trembling with drops of dew._

_But the music is lost and the words are gone _  
_ Of the song I sang as I sat alone, _  
_ Ages and ages have fallen on me - _  
_ On the wood and the pool and the elder tree." (1)_ Even though the song was over, Calen continued to hum the melody, and Eowyn returned into the kitchen with a smile on her face.

She was about to taste the stew when she caught sight of a rider approaching from the forest through the window facing East.

"Calen!" she called out frantically and ran back just as Calen wiggled out of the nest he made. "Get into the house, someone is coming!" she spoke as she led him in, and hurried to grab the sword she prepared just for this occasion, leaving it by the front door.

"Eowyn-…"

"Stay inside." She said as she opened the front door and made her way towards the rider, ready to draw her sword at any moment.

But there would be no need to.

Relief filled Eowyn's heart when the rider lowered the hood which covered their face to reveal dark brown locks of hair, and the beautiful face of Arwen Undomiel, the Lady of Rivendell.

"Arwen!" Eowyn turned to see Calen leaning against the doorframe with relief on his face and Eowyn walked over to his side to wait beside him for the Elven maiden.

Arwen all but jumped off of her horse and hurried to Calen's side, enveloping him into a tight, warm hug, careful of the child he was carrying.

"I was so worried, little one." She whispered. "When Lady Galadriel contacted my father about your condition and what happened in Minas Tirith, I hurried to find you. Thank Valar, Lady Galadriel could tell me where you were." They parted and Calen laughed through tears of happiness as he glanced at Eowyn who was observing them with relief clear in her eyes.

"I am so happy to see you, Arwen. Come; let's go inside. You can tell us everything you know, since we have yet to receive any news from the WhiteCity." They entered the room and Eowyn hurried to bring glasses of water for all three of them while Calen and Arwen settled in the small common room where Calen and Eowyn spent most of their time, especially since it was getting harder and harder for Calen to climb the stairs leading to the sleeping chambers on the upper floor.

"Thank you." Arwen thanked Eowyn and the woman of Rohan smiled at her, before she took a seat in an armchair while Arwen and Calen occupied the big, comfortable couch.

"Tell us, Arwen - what has Lady Galadriel told you?" Calen asked, obviously excited to receive some news.

"There is not much to say." Arwen said. "Last I know Aragorn was on his way back to Minas Tirith. He and his men must have reached it by now." At her words, happiness and relief covered Calen's features, revealing the real amounts of worry he was hiding from Eowyn for the past months. "As for the situation in Minas Tirith, I have no news. Lady Galadriel said she would inform Gandalf that I am here with you. Hopefully everything would be alright before the first rain of Autumn, for you will not be able to travel later than that without endangering both yourself and your child."

"I am well aware of that." Calen said, but despite the sadness in his eyes he gave his best to smile. "But right now that matters little. As long as Aragorn, Gandalf and Faramir manage to make sure that my son would be safe upon our return to Minas Tirith, I do not care if he will be born in the city or here."

Arwen and Eowyn exchanged a glance before Eowyn stood up and smiled at Calen.

"You are right." She said and Calen's expression brightened for the smallest of bits. "Now, why don't you and Lady Arwen spend some time alone together while I prepare the third bedroom and then we can all have lunch."

"That sounds wonderful." Calen agreed and Eowyn disappeared up the stairs.

"Be honest with me, Calénandir." Arwen spoke up before Calen could say anything and looked deep into his eyes. She took his hands in hers and gave them a reassuring squeeze. "Tell me - how are you?" Calen licked his lips and his bottom lip quivered as his eyes filled with tears.

"I am afraid, Arwen." He spoke in a wavering voice. "I am afraid that something will happen to Aragorn. I know that Gandalf and Faramir are with him and that they will help him to the best of their abilities, but I will not know rest until I am with him again. I will not know peace until I hold him again." Tears trailed down his cheeks and Arwen's heart clenched in sorrow. "I want my son to know his father, Arwen. I do not wish to raise him alone, because if I lose Aragorn my heart will break, and I-…"

"Hush!" the Lady of Rivendell pulled Calen into her arms and he hugged her back tightly. Arwen closed her eyes as she rocked them from side to side.

"Everything will be alright, little one. Everything will be alright."

* * *

Aragorn looked up when he heard movement coming from a dark corner of his and Calen's chambers and frowned when several candles caught fire, revealing Gandalf and Faramir who were looking at him with amused expressions.

He raised an eyebrow at them as he took off his dirty cloak on his way to a basin full of water.

"So I do believe that it is safe to say that we know the name of the King's secret spy." Gandalf drawled in amusement and Faramir snorted while Aragorn washed his face.

"The people know the King, not the Ranger." He answered as he took off his leather shirt and old, time-worn undershirt, hurriedly washing his hands before he walked over to a chest in the corner of the room and took some clean clothes from it.

"Never the less it was a great risk." Faramir said, although his tone suggested that he was rather impressed. In a little over a month Aragorn managed to do what he and Gandalf have been struggling with for months. He gathered enough evidence to condemn every single one of their suspects for treason against the Royal Family. Some of them were already in the dungeons awaiting their trial, and by the look on Aragorn's face, the others would join them before the last light of the following day.

"I shall send word to our trusted soldiers. It will be a busy day tomorrow." Gandalf said and left the room, leaving Aragorn and Faramir alone.

"Are you well?" the Steward of Gondor asked and Aragorn sighed gravely as he took a seat in the armchair by the fireplace.

"I am not." He answered and Faramir took a seat in the chair facing Aragorn. "I need him back, Faramir. I need him in my arms. I need to make sure that he is alive and well - that our child is alive and well."

"I may not know exactly how you feel, my King, but I miss Eowyn just as you miss Calen. The difference is that Eowyn is not with child." As he said that he chuckled and Aragorn raised an eyebrow at him. "At least to my knowledge." Faramir said and Aragorn snorted in amusement. "What I want to say is that there is nothing we can do before we make sure that Minas Tirith is clear of conspirators against the Crown, and trust them that they are safe." Aragorn's lips tilted into a small smile and he nodded.

"You are right. Calen is much stronger than he looks and he will do his best to keep himself and our child healthy." Faramir nodded and both stood up at the same time with the exact same thought in mind.

_Tomorrow we finish this._

* * *

Cold rain and harsh winds raged against the small house by the firth of the SerniRiver. Inside it, Calen, Arwen and Eowyn sat in front of the fireplace, comfortably nestled among pillows and blankets. The fire crackled playfully and the air smelled of mint tea and home made bread.

Calen was resting between Arwen and Eowyn with his head in Eowyn's lap and feet propped on Arwen's. Arwen was reading a book for them while Calen and Eowyn listened with Eowyn brushing her fingers through Calen's soft, raven locks.

Arwen stopped reading when Eowyn gently tapped her shoulder and nodded towards Calen. His breathing was steady and deep indicating that he has fallen asleep. Arwen smiled at him lovingly and closed the book after she marked the page.

"We will not be able to return before he gives birth, am I right?" Eowyn asked quietly as not to awaken Calen. Arwen sighed as she gazed into the fire under Eowyn's watchful gaze.

"I do not think we will." She answered and Eowyn frowned.

"The weather might still get better." She said hopefully and Arwen smiled at her.

"It would be too great of a risk. The weather could worsen again and then we would probably be trapped in the middle of the road with no shelter. Even if we found out that Minas Tirith was safe again, we would put Calen and his child at great risk." Eowyn nodded in understanding feeling Arwen's eyes on her face. "You miss him." She concluded and Eowyn smiled wistfully.

"I do." She said. She looked at Arwen when the older woman gently touched her shoulder.

"You will see him soon." She comforted Eowyn, and the Lady of Rohan smiled at her gratefully.

"I know."

* * *

Eowyn sighed as she put the last piece of clothing into the wooden basket with all the other freshly washed clothes. She wiped her forehead with her right forearm as she straightened and turned around. Just as she was about to pick up the basket she caught sight of someone coming on the horizon.

Her heart sunk into her stomach and her eyes widened when she saw the flags of Minas Tirith; the crest of the King of Gondor and Arnor. Riding in front of a carriage on a beautiful white steed was the man she missed more than she ever missed anyone.

Her heart beat as though it would fly right out of her chest as she took a step forward only to break into a run.

"Faramir!" she cried out and her husband stopped his horse before he jumped off of it. She ran into his arms and he spun them in circles before she fisted her hands in his hair and kissed him with everything she had.

She laughed with all her heart as he littered kisses over her face, and when he let go of her she saw none other than Aragorn climbing out of the carriage. With a bright smile on her face she bowed at him, only to be startled when he pulled her into a warm hug.

"Thank you." He whispered in her ear before he let her go, and Eowyn's smile grew even bigger if at all possible. "Thank you for looking after my husband."

"It was my honor." She said as she joined Faramir's side and he wrapped his right arm around her waist. "Come, my King. I have no doubt that you are dying to see him." Aragorn nodded as he returned to the carriage and Eowyn climbed Faramir's horse with him.

They stopped right in front of the house to the surprise of Arwen who came out to see if Eowyn needed help with their clothes. Her eyes widened with joy when Aragorn rushed to envelop her into a hug while Eowyn and Faramir watched from the sidelines.

"Gandalf told me that Lady Galadriel contacted him. Everything is alright now. Thank you." Aragorn whispered to Arwen as he hugged her tightly, and she smiled at him when they parted, mischievousness glowing in her starlight-kissed, blue eyes.

"Come." She answered and took his right hand in her left, leading him into the house. She stopped in the living room and nodded towards the doorway leading to the back porch.

Aragorn licked his lips as he took a hesitant step forward. He slowly walked out and let go of the breath he was unconsciously holding when his eyes settled on the beautiful sight of his beloved Consort sleeping on a swing upon several pillows, dressed in warm, comfortable clothes which did nothing to hide his grown stomach. Aragorn fell to his knees beside him, his hands hovering over his slight form as though he was afraid that, if he dared touch him, he would turn into elusive smoke and disappear from Aragorn's sight.

Finally, after what seemed like a small eternity, he placed his left hand on Calen's stomach and his right on his forehead, brushing his hair back from his face.

A short, breathless, wavering laugh escaped him when he felt the baby kick under his hand and Calen gasped as he slowly woke up. Drowsy emeralds met tearful gray orbs.

Calen's eyes widened when his mind cleared of sleepiness.

"Is this - Is this a dream?" he breathed out as he slowly straightened and Aragorn shook his head.

"Only if we are both dreaming." He spoke in a strained, broken voice and in the next moment Calen found himself in his husband's loving embrace. His hands fisted on Aragorn's back holding on for dear life as they cried together tears of relief.

"Is it over?" Calen asked as he moved back to look in Aragorn's eyes. In turn, Aragorn gently cupped his face and kissed him with all the love he kept in his heart.

"It is over, neenaramin." He whispered and Calen felt like he could finally breathe again. "It is over."

* * *

_Fifth year of the Fourth Age_

* * *

"Elessar! Be nice to your sister!" Calen called out when he saw his eldest run around the Courtyard of the Citadel with his one year younger sister's favorite doll in his hand. He smiled when he felt two strong hands on his shoulders and a moment later a kiss was placed on his cheek. "You have finished early?" a low chuckle sent a shiver down his spine and Aragorn took a seat beside him on the comfortable bench placed in the Courtyard just for Calen.

"I did everything they needed me to do and left the rest in Faramir's capable hands." As Aragorn spoke he placed his left hand on Calen's growing stomach, smiling when he felt their unborn child kick.

"Ada!" before Aragorn and Calen could continue their conversation their Firstborn son, Elessar and their four years old daughter Neenuvar ran over to them. Aragorn laughed as he scooped them up into his arms and kissed their chubby little cheeks while they hugged him tightly around his neck.

"What have you two been up to?" Aragorn asked as he let them down and took a seat beside Calen again.

"Trouble, as always." Calen drawled teasingly and Aragorn chuckled while their children protested indignantly speaking at the same time, each one trying to justify whatever innocent, childish mishap they caused. It all ended in another game of chase and Aragorn sighed as he leaned back and wrapped his right arm around Calen's shoulders.

His beloved husband leaned into him, resting his head on Aragorn's shoulder and sighing in content.

It was the Fifth year of the Fourth Age and peace ruled Middle-Earth. King Aragorn and his Consort Calénandir ruled the United Kingdoms with wisdom and kindness. Their children grew surrounded by people that loved them.

They suffered and they fought.

They lost and they won.

Their lives were not perfect, but they were as perfect as human lives could be.

And they wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

(1) Walter de la Mare, 'A song of Enchantment'


End file.
